


Hide and seek

by MeNemNesa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeNemNesa/pseuds/MeNemNesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the blissful days of their youth Jaime and Cersei loved to play hide and seek in the gardens of Casterly rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerseachild](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=summerseachild).



> Hey all this story is made for a tumblr user who prompted it to me based on a tumblr post with a bunch of prompts for I love you. It's number 22. "It's not too heavy. I'm stronger than I look." 
> 
> Here is the link if you want a sweet story as well. http://lannistertwincestuous.tumblr.com/post/128123595747/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> Anyway about the story. I obviously used my artistic freedom to create these huge gardens around Casterly rock, which it doesn't have as it is built on a rock. But I really don't care.

Cersei let out a dramatic sigh as she was doing her needlepoint. It had been two hours since their reading lessons with maester Creylen had finished. Jaime got to go outside and practice swordfighting in the court yard, and she had to sit here being bored by the oldest and wrinkliest septa there was in the entire seven kingdoms. It was hardly fair Jaime got to do all the fun stuff.

The septa looked up at the sigh and examined Cersei’s work, which was impecable. Boring as it may be Cersei wouldn’t dream of messing it up. She was the best at everything and the sooner everyone realised that the better. But for that to happen she needed to make sure she actually was the best. It took a great amount of patience and the frustration she had to surpress made her unkind to her brothers sometimes, but it was worth it. Another positive of working so neatly is that the septa let her leave much sooner than the other girls.

Cersei walked past a window, leaning out to see if Jaime was still busy, she rushed down the steps when she saw him. She settled herself down on a low wall watching him, feeling slightly impressed and very jealous with the way he handled the toysword. She would give almost anything to try. Sadly they were a little too old to switch places anymore. She couldn’t stop a giggle escaping her mouth when Jaime got beaten quite easily. This almost always happened when she was watching him. He got distracted, trying to be funny and making her laugh, and that meant he got sloppy and he ended up on the ground with a wooden sword jabbing against his chest. Ser Broom quickly ended the lesson for the day after that. He too knew that there was no point anymore really.

Jaime ran up to Cersei excitedly “Did you see me? I think this might have been my best round of practice ever.” Cersei shrugged casually, but smirked at the same time “The only thing I saw was you faling flat on your back. Even Tyrion can keep on two legs longer than you.” Jaime narrowed his eyes, “I’ll make you you for that.” Cersei laughed and slid of the wall “You’re going to have to catch me first.” And with a flurry of golden blond hair she was gone.

She ran into the gardens. This was probably her favourite place to be, this or the lion cages deep underneath the castle. The hours she and Jaime spent here, running, playing, hiding, eating fruit from the trees and bushes were endless. It was not just the beautiful trees and flowers that she loved, there were small ponds and fountains too. But the best thing was that the gardens were so big, there were so many small corners that if it was a nice day she and Jaime could be there the entire day and never see another soul. It would just be the two of them. That was what she loved most, the fact that she could pretend that they were the only people in the world. She knew Jaime loved that too, he always pulled her along, pressing kisses to her hand or cheek in the shade of the orangeblossom trees, like the knights did in the stories.

She ran as fast as she could, she had a smile on her face and was looking around for a good hiding spot. She sometimes looked back if she saw Jaime, but she suspected he had given her a headstart. He would usually do that, he liked the hunt. And that was what was going to happen now. She found the perfect spot in one of the coves of the garden. There were these hedges there and these rosebushes, and if she moved carefully, she could slide in between those two and hide almost completely from sight, deffinitely helped by the green dress she was wearing.

She could hear Jaime before she could see him. She wasn’t completely in place yet when she heard him running around and tried to be as quiet as she could while sliding down. Her hair got caught though and she let out a quiet “ouch” before she realised it. She clapped her hand over het mouth, but it was too late. It had gotten eerily quiet, Jaime had heard her. She heard him pass behind her and come into the cove she was hiding in.

The process of looking around everywhere, analysing what he heard and saw, was something Jaime enjoyed most of this game they played. Slowly getting closer, softly calling her name as he heard the giggles she tried to stifle in her dress. He had already narrowed it down to a relatively small space, but he couldn’t figure out how she could even be hiding there. There was nothing to hide behind or under really, but he knew she had to be there. He could almost feel it, it wasn’t really something he could explain. He knelt down whispering her name.

Cersei could feel her heart beating in her throat and her breath was a little louder than normal. This was the part she loved and dreaded at the same time. The suspense and adrenaline rush of almost getting caught always made her feel slightly dizzy. And then she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and while she let out a squeal it pulled her onto her back and straight out of the bushes.

Before she could fully comprehend that Jaime had found her she had him straddled across her stomach grinning down at her. She squinted slightly against the sun. If she looked up at him like this, all she could really make out was his silhouet and his golden hair, which almost seemed to glow. When he lent forward, she could make out more of his face. And soon enough he was close enough for het to see the tiny golden flecks in his green eyes and the faint freckles he got on the bridge of his nose, that were only there when there had been enough sunfilled days in a row.

“I got you” his warm breath brushed her face while she nodded slowly and stared up at him. “You did,” she admitted “now a real knight would help me get up instead of sitting on me.” But Jaime’s grinned slyly and shook his head. “I’m no knight, I’m an outlaw.” Before she could answer him he had pressed his lips to hers. For a second she lay frozen underneath him, he had given her kisses before of course. But never on her lips, this was different, she could feel it, and she was sure he could too. That didn’t mean she didn’t like it though, in fact quite the opposite. This felt right. She felt a tingle travel from where his lips touched hers through her scalp, it gave her goosebumps. She lifted her arms up and she wrapped them around him, holding him so close she felt like they could have been one person.

After about twenty seconds he pulled away and stood up, holding out his hand to pull her up. She took it and got up, straightening out her dress as she tried to catch her breath. This was weird, she couldn’t figure out why she was out of breath anymore in the first place. She shrugged it of though and decided to look at Jaime to see how he felt. Jaime didn’t seem to notice abything though. His smile was as carefree and excited as ever. “I got you, now it is your turn to find me, okay?” He almost jumped up and down with excitement. She nodded and after he shouted “You have to close your eyes and give me a ten second headstart. I gave you twenty so it’s only fair.” Cersei glared at him for a second, deciding while she closed her eyes that she would give him twenty as well.

At first she heard his footsteps running in the grass, but when she opened her eyes after twenty seconds all she heard were birds. She started walking, trying to think like Jaime. Where would he go to hide. She knew she could skip the flowerbeds and the fountains. Jaime liked to hide behind hedges or behind trees, that way he could easily move if he decided the spot wasn;t good enough of a hiding place, and he could jump out and scare her too, or try to at least.

She headed towards the orchard and started to run flat out when she heard a scream. She had found him so much sooner than he had found her. She felt pretty pleased with herself until she rounded the corner and saw Jaime lying on the floor, gripping his ankle and biting his lip as he almost rocked back and forth. “Jaime!” She rushed to his side, the adrenaline that had felt so pleasant only minutes before now almost choked her. “What happened?” She sank down beside him.

Jaime looked at her, his eyes were filled with unshed tears. “I was climbing up the tree. You would have never found me if I hid in there.” With a small pang of annoyance she realised he was right when she looked up at the tree. The amount of green leaves would have meant he was completely hidden from sight. And she wouldn’t dream of climbing a tree after the scolding she got when her dress got ripped the last time. “But I fell down and now my ankle hurts so bad.” He looked up at her worried to the brink of panic.

“Can you stand?” she asked as she stood up and stretched out her hand “I’m not sure.” His face got a little paler as she pulled him up, it was clear he could not walk on that ankle. They were pretty far from the castle and Cersei had to think for a second on what was the best thing to do. The anxious frenzy she had felt as first had shifted to a calm determination. She would make sure he got home. And then she knew what to do.

“Can you get on my back?” She called over her shoulder while she turned away from him and extended her arms backwards. “I can try.” Jaime sounded fairly hesitant but he tried and she felt his hands on her shoulders and then he jumped and wrapped his legs around her with a sharp hiss of pain, but he had done it. For a second she thought they were going to fall backwards, but then she found her new centre of gravity. She carefully tried to take a step, this was a little heavier than she had thought. She couldn’t leave him here and get someone though, she knew he would never admit it, but he didn’t like the dark. And by the time she would have been able to get someone and get them back here the sun would have set already. She took another careful step and then another letting her breath come out in soft huffs. “I am too heavy Cersei,” Jaime muttered “just put me down and get someone, I’ll be alright.” Cersei shook her head “It’s not too heavy.” She said, trying to exude more confidence in this statement than she felt. “I’m stronger than I look.”

 


End file.
